Feel Cold No More
by Raii-sama
Summary: Because his magic was cold. All he felt was like a cold fist closed around his heart. And then, there was his favourite spot. Contains spoilers. A Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet story. R


**Disclaimer: **Only Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I know that. You know that. We all know that. I'm not trying to steal anything from anyone.

* * *

**- Feel Cold No More -**

_'Ultear has sacrificed herself for us; for me. Just like Ul did before. Why? Was I that weak?'_

Wandering in the dark streets of Magnolia, Gray stuffed his thumbs in his pants pockets, puffing clouds of hot breaths as he snorted. It was a cold night. So cold.

Almost like death itself. He knew how death tasted like, felt like. He had been dead. He had seen himself die. He had felt himself die. He had experience that freezing moment which was ten times colder than his very own magic. A magic he was using to battle those _baby_ dragons.

One minute. He had died for one minute.

_'I was just trying to save Juvia and I ended up being saved. How more pathetic could I be?'_

Turning round a familiar corner, he made his way to the only place he knew he could bare himself.

Emotionally.

Because physically, stripping was just another habit. He knew that old woman was Ultear. But where had she disappeared?

_'Thank you Ultear. Thank you Ul.'_

He was grateful, angry that he was so pathetic but grateful to the mother and the daughter. Both of them were like family. No, not like, they _were_ family. Just like Fairy Tail. If only he could tell someone how he was feeling at that moment.

But he knew Ultear would not want that. He would have to live with this... alone.

Trailing along the small path, he noticed that his spot was already taken. Someone was there, leaning by the riverbank.

He smiled.

Long flowing red hair, the armour shining in the moonlight; the girl, no, the woman he knew he cherished so much. A _nakama_. A friend. A very good friend. And perhaps...

He shrugged the idea away as he chuckled. He will be always behind _him_ in her eyes. Taking a few more steps, he was right behind her.

The redhead did not even bother to turn around or even ask who was there.

"Gray."

Because she knew. He chuckled once more.

"Yo Erza! It could've been anyone you know. How is the water tonight?"

She turned to him, puzzled.

"What? You were running your hand through it, you should know."

"Oh." Erza rolled her eyes. "Not as cold as you can be."

Gray was taken aback but did not show his surprise and instead sat right next to her. She got up and went away from him. A glowing light pierced through the darkness as Erza reequipped into a white long-sleeved shirt.

Gray cocked an eyebrow and let out a genuine laughter. "Seriously Erza! Is it that cold?"

"I told you Gray. _You_ are cold." She glared down at him from where she was.

Moonlight made Gray's eyes shimmer as anger and confusion took over. "What are you trying to say exactly, Erza?"

"Juvia told me what happen at that dance party. About how you _played_ with her feelings because you were playing hard to get."

Gray sighed. So that was the matter. He was about to say something but Erza got to it first.

"I told you before Gray. Just give her a clear-cut response but not that bluntly. She loves you, for God's sake!"

That was the last straw for Gray. He gritted his teeth as he clenched his right fist.

"I told her that I will be beginning a new age where I will lay off things that I don't like."

"But Gra-"

He plunged his fist in the water angrily, startling her. "Erza, why?"

He got up and grabbed her forearms, shaking her, urging her to look at him.

"I'm tired of you trying to push me towards Juvia. I said it to Juvia and I will say it to you."

He looked in her pleadingly. "I won't put up with things I don't like anymore and I don't like you playing matchmaking with me. So don't expect me to do what you want me to."

Gray loosened his grip in her as he added, "Imagine if I did the same with you and," he pursed his lips as he searched for the name.

Erza smirked at him.

"And?"

A bulb lit up as his mind as he smirked in return, "Ichiya!"

All colours drained from Erza's face as her knees gave away. Gray caught her before she hit the ground as he laughed once more. She held onto his shoulders for dear life before she regained her composure and gave him a lovely smile.

"I understand, Gray. You have a point."

Gray cleared his throat. "So you give up?" He inquired.

Erza nodded with a 'hmm'. She looked at the water and Gray followed suit before his gaze landed on the moon floating there. An illusion, a mere copy; a reflection of the real thing.

"Why were you here, Erza?"

He turned around just in time to see her rubbed her arms and smiled at the innocent gesture.

_And she is supposed to have all sorts of garments in her magical wardrobe and arsenal. Where are the fluffy girly coats?_

Taking off his white jacket, Gray threw it at her. "Here, catch!"

He would have wrapped it around the redhead but knowing her, she would not really want that. It was fair enough that she could take off her armour in front of him. She extended a hand eight years before, now he could not take the whole arm at his own will.

"Back in the carriage, you asked to stop. And then, nothing else."

She took a step towards him.

"Then we reached Magnolia. Everyone was so happy. You _looked_ happy too Gray but it seemed so fake, almost like a sad happiness."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Happiness can't be sad, Erza."

"Don't you dare change the subject!"

"Aye Ma'am." He sweatdropped, sighed and took the final step to close the distance between them by embracing her.

Erza blushed furiously as her hands landed on his bare chest.

What the hell was Gray doing?

"Erza. I can't tell you about it right now but I want you to trust me. I'm fine now as it is."

He released her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Besides when I'm with you, everything is fine. Is that what you were doing here? Waiting for me? To ask me what was wrong back then? Nothing," he searched for her eyes, "more?"

Erza broke free from him and looked away.

"It's my spot as well, I'll have you know!"

She pointed at him shakily, "I intended to punish you for what you did to Juvia and-"

"Remember Ichiya?" Gray added.

"Fine! And I'm taking back your jacket with me because it's cold. I'll have it dry-cleaned and returned to you."

Erza stomped off as Gray watched her retreating form, red hair swaying in the night. A few metres away, she regained her composure.

"Come back to the guild. Everyone wants to party. I'm waiting for you."

_'Waiting for me?'_

If only it had a double meaning. He was harshly pulled out of his reverie by Erza's, no, Titania's voice.

"Gray Fullbuster. Over here. Right now!"

"Aye Ma'am!" He exclaimed before joining her.

The trip back to the guild was quiet. He eyed her, thinking she would not notice.

"I told you I'd return it." She said, closing the jacket around her. He sighed as they walked together towards their home.

She could have kept it if she wanted. Because around her, for her, with her, he did not feel cold anymore.

The warmth she kept inside that armour-clad heart was enough for him. He was going to lay off things he did not like but he will march towards those things he liked.

And right then, he felt happy and warm.

He was cold no more.

* * *

Yeah I know. That oh-so-famous river bank. This is a must for GrayZa lovers. Almost every author has written about it. I wanted to inaugurate my GrayZa world of fictions with that too. Cliché-ed much? Let me know.

By the way, I did not know there was a GrayZa week. Can anyone tell me where these news are posted? Pretty please!

Drop me a review. I like to be criticised. It helps me. Until next time. Cheers.

**Raii-sama**


End file.
